The Girl With One Eye
by BlackSheep the Sage
Summary: One Night Uzumaki Naruko is drug from her home and beaten, branded and has one of her eyes stolen. How will this affect her carrer as kunoichi when ANBU interfere and take her in as one of their own?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Had this popping up in my head for a while. so thought I should do something about it. I do not own Naruto. also my first ever gender modified fic so be gentle unlike that one guy on my first skyrim fic YEAH I'M TALKING TO YOU BUSTER! Hope you enjoy. pairing already decided on. FemNaru/Sakura**

Ch. 1 Torture

Seven year old Naruko Uzumaki knew pain. she was well acquainted with it even. However this was a new level of pain for her. Currently a mixed group of Chuunin and civilian shinobi had her her suspended between two poles with her wrists over her head attached to a third poll while her legs were spread.

"For the Fourth Demon Slut." one civilian muttered coming up with a poker that spelled Demon glowing red as she pressed it into Naruko's exposed stomach making the blonde girl thrash and scream as she was branded causing her to clamp her mouth on her tongue.

A Chuunin then came forward and re-attached the lump of flesh before the child drowned in her own blood.

"Seeing how a returned a body part I think I'll take another in its place."

"No please stop," Naruko begged as the shinobi took out a kunai and started angling it towards her, "I didn't do anything please just let me go."

"Maybe I'll take these pretty little blue eyes of yours bitch," the Chuunin said ramming the blade under the young girls left eye making the girl scream and thrash more then before as her eye was plucked from its socket and fell to the ground, "One down."

"No please give me back my eye, I'm sorry for what ever I did, please give it back." Naruko begged as her now empty eye-socket leaked blood and tears down her cheek.

"Oh if I must," the Chuunin said raising his foot acting as he was walking over to where the eye had bounced to only to step on it and crush it, "Oops looks like I stepped on it."

By now dirt and other matters had entered her now empty eye and her voice was horse from crying.

"Now lets take care of that other eye Demon Bitch." The Chuunin said lifting the seven year olds face and preparing to take the right eye.

Just before the knife in his had reached its target a senbon needle struck his neck placing him in a death like state.

"ANBU!" one of the shinobi in the crowd shouted making ready to leave before a ANBU agent with a gecko mask slammed the helt of his katana against his head.

"Cat secure the hostage and ID her while while Sparrow, Dog and I round everyone up, Deer help Cat and heal the hostage." Gecko ordered.

The black Ops shinobi went to follow their orders. Naruko tensed as she felt the tender feminine hands gripping her body while another set worked on untying her from the structure.

"Naruko-chan?" Cat asked after getting the hostage down and getting a closer look at the little girl she guarded sometimes.

"Kitty Kaa-chan?" Naruko asked unable to make out the woman holding her, "Deer oba-chan?"

"Hey Kiddo you alright?" Deer asked already starting on healing her eye-socket.

"Dobe!" Cat scolded harshly, "of corse she's not alright, look at what these monsters did to this sweet little girl!"

"I'm sorry Kaa-chan." Naruko whispered before passing out.

"You have nothing to apologize for sweetie." Cat whispered stroking her blond locks while holding the girls hand while Deer worked on healing her.

"All suspects rounded up Cat," Gecko called over to his second in command, "hows the hostage?"

"Its Naruko-Chan Gecko," Cat said as Deer started healing the burnt letters on the blonde girls stomach, "They branded the word demon on her abdomen also her left eye has been completely removed from her body."

"Damn it," Gecko cursed, "This is the fifth time this week."

"And its only Monday." Dog said pulling out an orange book while holding wire lightly around a civilian.

"What now Commander?" Deer asked Gecko.

"Dog you better have a damn good reason why Naruko was attacked on your shift or you'll be scrubbing the Akamichi clan's restrooms for a year," Gecko snapped, glaring from behind his mask making the canine masked ANBU member pale behind his own, "Sparrow, take the prisoners to Ibiki and Anko, tell them Gecko said to not hold back, Deer how long until Naruko can be relocated?"

"An hour to thirty minutes depending on her healing rate." Deer answered continuing to heal the seven year old girl.

"Alright Dog spill why did a group of three civies and two chuunin get past you to Naruko-chan's apartment, drag her out here to the forest, brand her, beat her and cut out one of her eyes?" Cat asked fingering her katana eager to cut into her fellow captain.

"I saw an old lady carrying her groceries and helped her." Dog said continuing to read his book only for it to be sliced in half by Cat's katana.

"Strike one," Cat said, "If I get to three you'll lose a little friend from between your legs."

"Alright fine," Dog said, " I let the mob by to get the brat, I don't understand why we protect it for, it attacked our village and killed my sensai now has the gall to take the form and name of his daughter and parade around our village as if she didn't do anything."

Gecko and Cat glared at the ANBU member before Cat slashed once more with her sword. Dog didn't even flinch as his mask was sliced in half revealing a twenty year old man with his lower half of his face covered by a mask and his left eye closed.

"Kakashi Hatake, by the authority entrusted in me by the Third Hokage of Konoha you are herby stripped of your rank, privledges and connections in the ANBU Black Ops for failure in compliance with a A-Rank protection mission assigned by Lord Hokage and the Shinobi Council, you will be given one hour to seal any belongings you have within headquarters before you are to vacate the premises to report for your jonin duties at eight A.M. sharp," Gecko said taking the two half of the dog designed mask and channeling chakra to the hidden seals with in the paint making the mask burst into flames before vanishing into the wind, "Do you understand these orders as they were giving to you."

"Hia ANBU General Gecko." the now named Kakashi said before leaving in a swirl of leaves to follow his last orders as an ANBU operative.

"This can't keep Heyate-kun." Cat said removing her mask and looking at the Gecko masked ANBU.

"I know Yugao-chan." Heyate said removing his mask as well, "Along with the two of us Sparrow and Deer are the only members that take guarding Naruko-chan to heart, how any one can hurt a innocent girl like this eludes me to no end." he added looking to the passed out blonde girl who had wormed her way into most of ANBU's hearts.

"I know love," Yugao, "I still think she would be better off living in HQ rather than in an apartment where everyone knows where she lives."

"Your right," Deer said removing her mask revealing the stern face of Yoshino Nara, wife of the Nara clan head Shikaku Nara, "however Shikaku-kun says theat Lord Hokage thinks Naruko-chan needs to be a normal girl."

"A normal girl shouldn't apologize for being mugged by people in her own village." Heyate said replacing his mask back on his face, "Cat return to Naruko Uzumaki's apartment and gather any clothing and personal effects, Deer, Can Naruko be moved?"

"Hia Gecko-Taicho." Yoshino answered replacing her mask.

"Good move her to HQ ASAP we'll meet up back there in one hour." Gecko said before leaving in a swirl of leaves.

"Whats he gonna do Yugao?" Deer asked lifting the seven year old girl into her arms bridal style and preparing to depart as well.

"Knowing my man as well as I do," Yugao said, "Most likely something that will get him either suspended or demoted."

**Alright a lil dark I'll admit but a good stepping stone for me to jump from and scram cowabunga from. So R&amp;R. COWABUNGAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CH 2: Meeting an old roommate Kurama.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT GUESS WHAT YOU DON'T EITHER**

Naruko woke to find herself in a sewer.

'_Great_' she thought, '_first they tak my eye from me then they throw me in a sewer to die of an infection or some thing like that._'

Deciding on what tunnel to go down the blonde girl began to make her wat to what she hoped was the surface. Slushing her way through water and filth until after half an hour of walking she came to a chamber with a finced off tunnel with a slip of paper that was written in neat kanji for** Shinigami Seal.**

**"Come Closer." **a booming voice came from the other side of the cell.

To fearful to run the seven year old did as the voice said and walked up to the sealed gate where a pair of big red eyes and sharp jaggered teeth awaited her. Basicly how Kurama looked when Naruto first met him in the anime series. Looking closer Naruko saw nine of the most fluffiest tails she had ever seen. Now most people would of looked beyond this to see what was at the other end, but being a seven year old girl Naruko did what her basic insticnt told her and dove through the bars and started to cuddle unkowingly with a biju.

"IT'S SO FLUFFY!" the little girl squeled rubbing her face into the soft fur.

**"Control yourself kit,"** the beast said lifting the small child from its person,** "Now I bet your wondering who I am, correct?"**

"No I'm wondering where I am and how to get out of here," Naruko said, "But Kitty Kaa-chan said I should't trust strangers, but if I know your name then you ain't a stranger anymore right?"

**"True,"** the nine tailed beast said,** " my name is Kurama but you people know me as the Kyuubi no Kitsune." **

"YOU are the Kyuubi everyone is so afraid of?" Naruko asked as Kurama nodded yes, "But your so fluffy how could you hurt anyone?"

**"Not by choice little one," **Kurama said going into the tale of how Madera ripped it from the seal on her mother Kashuna Uzumaki on the day of the new cycloptic child was born and how the Fourth Hokage sealed it into Naruko to save the village,** "and I have slumbered here ever since until this night where your pain awoke me."**

"Why are you being so nice to me then if I'm the only thing keeping you from being free?" Naruko asked.

**"Even demons would never torture children kit," **Kurama said lowering itself down to Naruko's level,** "and seeing how I was sealed in your mother since before you were concived I like to think of you as my kit as well as your parents."**

"You want to be my Mommy or Daddy?" Naruko said.

**"No kit," **Kurama said**, "More like your Aunty seeing as I'm a vixen."**

"Your a girl too?" Naruko asked, "Take that Kiba Baka the most powerful demon in the Elemental Nations is a girl." Naruko said her eye blazing with feminine fury as she clinched a fist in front of her.

**"Thats all well in good kit," **Kurama said** "But your waking up kit and I can sense that the one you call Kitty Kaa-chan and Deer Baa-chan are waiting for you, but before you go you should know i already healed your body but I can't do anything for your eye."**

"Its okay Aunty I'll get by with only one eye," Naruko said, " Bye Bye Aunty Kurama."

And with that the little girl disolved back to the physical world.

**"See you later my little kit." **Kurama said.

**So good bad let me know R&amp;R**


End file.
